Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer
by Latina16
Summary: Alex is back in school, he is learning how to become a teenager again, and thinks things will be ok. Jack has a new fiance, and he seems like a good guy. That is only until MI6 pay Alex a visit to discuss this new person in Alex's life.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first time uploading anything on this sight. I'm sorry it's not very original but i haven't written in a long time, and this sort of came out of nowhere. I hope you like it, please review it.**

Alex let the hot stream of water run down his body. He had just completed an intense workout in gym class. It was just about the only class he actually enjoyed. He felt like he could let loose and use his muscles.

Alex pulled on his boxer shorts and hung the towel he just used around his neck. He barely noticed the stares from the other boys in his class, he was used to it. Even after two years Alex's scars from the scariest times in his life still remained. People always asked him about them, some thought he was abused, some thought that he abused himself, and of course the most popular one was that he was part of some gang up to only evil.

There was that, plus the fact that his body had the toned muscles of a disciplined twenty year old. Many girls were attracted to him, and many had asked him out, but he had a girlfriend, and one was enough.

It wasn't Sabina. When she visited him after his last mission she already had another boyfriend. Alex and Sabina were just good friends. His girlfriend's name was Jennifer. She was a sweet girl his age and there was nothing really exciting about her. That was what attracted him to her the most, she was pretty, yet normal.

"Hey Alex, wanna come play soccer with me after school?" His best friend Tom asked him as he threw his gym bag over his shoulder.

"Sorry, I have to go to this dinner with Jack and her fiancé." He cringed. Alex really didn't like Tony Hangair. It was just something about him that Alex didn't trust; then again, he didn't really trust many people.

"Hey cutie." Alex felt a warm smile spread across his face as he hugged Jennifer in the hallway. Smile's were something that came at least a year after MI6 had stopped turning to him for help. He assumed that they started to use their own agents now.

Alex sat in his science class, still thinking about what went on in his life two years before. It was something he thought about everyday and he knew that it would haunt him forever. Even though he promised himself that he would never be a spy again, there was something deep inside, some desire, that missed the action, and the meaning of what he had done for the world several times.

He was still deep in thought when the teacher said his name, seemingly not for the first time, "Alex, did you not hear that? The office wants you immediately."

Alex ignored the annoying "Ooohhs" and "Someone's in trouble" from his classmates, but he was curious. He was rarely called down; he made a habit of keeping a low profile in the past couple of years.

Once he neared the office, his heart sank. Two men in black suits stood in front of the office with arms crossed as if guarding it. When Alex entered he barely took two seconds to see who was waiting for him before saying, "No." and turning to walk away.

"it's just one of those unavoidable situations Alex, you are the only one." Mrs. Jones hadn't aged a bit. It seemed as though she was expecting his reaction.

He knew he should have kept on walking. He should have just ignored her, but something stopped him.

"Do you want Jack to say safe?"

He turned.

They had been put in a private unoccupied office. They received nervous stares from the people close by. He knew what they were thinking, _why is this woman with MI6 talking to Alex? _Everyone at the office knew Alex, he had been there numerous times with doctors notes when he was fourteen.

"We need you to watch someone. We believe you know him, Tony Hangair."

Alex looked at her with a curious gaze.

"SCORPIA is back."

Alex felt sick.

Mrs. Jones unwrapped a peppermint.


	2. Chapter 2

** Well, i forgot to mention in my previous chapter that i do not own Alex Rider, if i did, i would be a much better writer. I have never actually finished a story, i usually just write until i get bored of it, but now i guess i started this and i should finish it. i don't know how long that will take, but bare with me. I hope you like this, please review, good or bad**

**thanks!!**

Alex went back to class in a daze. Would he have to fight SCORPIA for the rest of his life? Sitting back in his chair Alex put his head down. He suddenly felt very tired when he realized that SCORPIA was fully part of his life until they were defeated.

"Alex, are you all right?" The teacher stopped in the middle of his lesson.

"Actually sir I have a doctor's appointment in a few minutes." Alex produced the small piece of paper that Mrs. Jones had given him. She wanted to give him a little more information.

"Yeah right." One boy scoffed a little too noticeably.

"Riley, don't start." The teacher said

"We all know that he is not sick, he has never been! Ever notice how two years ago he apparently stayed in the hospital for weeks at a time yet it looked as if he had been working out everyday?" He continued on.

"Riley, sit down!" he was now standing, trying to make his point

"Everybody knows that you probably never had a cold in you life!"

The teacher was seething, but Alex noticed that realization spread across everyone's faces. He was right, they were thinking, it's impossible to be at the hospital for weeks and look like you've been fighting bad guys. Of course they didn't know that he actually _was_ fighting bad guys.

"And what about all those scars, it's unbelievable!"

"Riley, go to the office, you're distracting my students from the lesson!" Riley stared at Alex as he walked passed. Alex just quietly grabbed his books and left, feeling everyone's eyes burning into him.

Alex reached the office after he put his books away. Mrs. Jones was waiting for him with the two guards at her side.

"You ready?" she asked

"Yeah." He replied.

Just as Alex was leaving the office, he noticed Riley slouching on a chair. He seemed to perk up when he noticed Alex leaving with this woman and men with guns. A mischievous smile spread across his face.

Alex had thought that his life would finally be normal after MI6 had left him alone. Yet here he was once again, in the MI6 office that he had unwillingly been to so many times before.

"Alex." Mr. Blunt nodded to him. Alex didn't feel the need to say anything.

"I see you've kept yourself in shape. That's good." He didn't seem to care at all.

"So as you know, we have been keeping an eye on Tony Hangair. He is a teacher, thirty-seven years old, nothing special. That is, not until he was seen talking to people we suspect to be involved with SCORPIA. We're not expecting you to be involved in anything dangerous. All we want you to do is be careful. Watch him, and most of all **do not **let him find out about your past." Alex was surprised. This was the first time he had ever seen emotion on Alan Blunt's face for more then a brief second. It was a sort of intense warning with what almost looked like worry mixed in.

"But what about Jack?" Alex asked.

"Don't tell her about this-"

"But if this guy is dangerous, she could be hurt."

" I know you're worried, Alex, but we need someone close enough that won't cause any suspicion." Alan Blunt looked down and continued on with whatever it was he was doing before.

And that was it. Alex knew when he was being dismissed.

The meeting had taken no more then half an hour, so Mrs. Jones had him taken back to school.

When Alex left the car he hear the lunch bell. _Perfect timing._ He thought.

Grabbing a sandwich out of his locker, Alex went to look for his friends. He spotted Tom and Jennifer walking down the hall, waving to him.

Alex hugged Jennifer as she said,

"What was all that about? Are you ok?" Alex glanced at Tom before saying,

"Yeah, the doctor just had to do some blood tests. Nothing special."

"Anyways, would you believe the mark I got in science? A 67%! Just a little while ago it was a 51%. I know, don't say it, I'm just too smart." Tom announced, changing the subject.

Alex cast a grateful glance towards him as they headed outside to eat.

The restaurant was a four star and very elegant. Alex felt sort of uncomfortable in his suit and tie, but there was no way he could refuse.

"Alex, how is the food?" Tony asked in a pleasant voice.

"Fine." He said simply. He hadn't eaten much. He knew it was stupid, but he didn't want to have to fight on a full stomach.

"I'd have thought that a boy your age would love to eat." Tony said curiously.

"I do, I'm just not crazy about seafood." He lied. Jack looked at him suspiciously. She knew he didn't love seafood, but he didn't mind it.

"Anyways we set the date for the wedding." She said.

"It's in six months, and you my friend, are going to be my best man." Tony said it as if it should have been some great honor. Alex almost gagged.

"Oh I have some other wonderful news." Every time he spoke Alex got an even worse feeling about him.

"What?"

"Well you know how I am a teacher?" Alex nodded, " I just got a job at your school. Now you better be careful, and don't get into trouble because I can watch over you all the time." He said it in a sort of joking way, but to Alex it seemed like a threat. Alex didn't know what to say. This was possibly the worst news he could get.

Jack looked at her watch, "Oh, we're going to see a movie, wanna come?"

"No thanks, I have plans with Tom." Alex said as Tony went to pay the bill.

"Hey Tom, can you come over? It's an emergency." Alex said over the phone after he had rushed home.

"Whoa calm down, what's the problem?" He asked. The doorbell rang and Alex started to answer as he went down to the door.

"Remember what happened today?"

"Yeah." The doorbell rang again, and Alex hung up as he went to open it. There, standing in front of him was Tom.

"You just hung up on me!" he yelled.

"I heard you ring the doorbell over the phone at the same time as mine rang. Alex pointed out.

"I see, so what about what happened today?"

"Let's get inside before we continue this conversation." Alex said as he ushered his friend in.

Alex was about to continue speaking, but then he stopped. Something just didn't feel right. He started to look around, and after a few minutes he noticed a small metallic dot under the arm of one of the couches.

"What is it Alex?" Tom asked.

Alex just shook his head, and then he motioned for Tom to leave the house with him silently.

After some debating, Alex and Tom decided to go to a coffee shop.

"So what was that all about?" Tom asked with his voice already lowered. Alex was at the corner of the room, so he was able to see everything going on in the coffee shop.

"He has my place bugged." He replied in an equally quiet voice.

"Who does? Some old enemy?"

"Worse" Alex started, "Jack's fiancé"

"WHAT!?" Tom said a little too loudly. A few people looked in their direction with annoyance.

"Remember in class? When I had to leave? Well it was MI6 who came, and they told me that Tony is a possible threat, they wanted me to keep an eye on him. But there's an even worse problem." Alex paused.

"Which is," Tom prompted him

"He is going to be a teacher at our school."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is the third chapter, it is a little more exciting then the last two, i hope you think it is awesome, if not, let me know either way. thanks for all the reviews and adding me to your alerts/favourites**

**btw, i don't own Alex Rider**

**Enjoy :)**

Monday started off badly. Tony had slept over at their house the entire weekend, and the very fact that he and Jack were so close drove him insane. Tony had offered to drive Alex to school, and when Alex had tried to say no, Jack gave him a look that told him he should accept.

"So, Alex, we haven't exactly gotten to know each other yet, and I think it's time we did. Jack told me that you seem to have a week immune system, so you are always away from school. What do you have to say to that?" Tony asked as they got into the car.

"Umm, well it's not exactly my fault, it's just the way I am." Alex decided he should tread carefully around Tony. Any slip up could mean death.

"Well I hope you don't miss school while I'm there." Tony said lamely.

* * *

"I'm gonna have to get rid of him." Alex told his best friend Tom. It was the beginning of PE. Tom had helped Alex avoid Jennifer while also avoiding Tony. It was difficult, but he didn't think he could deal with either.

"You're gonna kill him???" Tom asked with bewilderment

"No you idiot! I just have to help him realize that it is a bad idea to mess with me." Alex turned as the principal walked into the change room. When confused stares swept over everyone's faces, the principal started delivering his message.

"Class, I have very unfortunate news, Mr. Henderson has taken ill and is in the hospital right now," As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Alex felt severe dread course through him, "and is not likely to be coming back this term. So taking his place and a new addition to our staff, please welcome, Tony Haingar."

* * *

Tony was in the gym office, thinking about the class that he was going to teach in less then thirty minutes. Alex was going to be in there. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Tony though back to when it was a while after he started dating Jack. He had thought it was weird that she was raising this kid who she had no obligation to, but he was a grown kid, so it didn't matter. He had been working for SCORPIA, but he hadn't heard from them for a while, and only after they found out whom he was dating did they contact him.

_"So what's this all about? I am allowed to date whomever I want." Tony said to his superior in SCORPIA_

_"It's not about who she is, it's about the kid." The man replied in gravelly voice _

_"Alex? Why? He's just a normal kid."_

_"A kid, yes, normal, definitely not." The man continued, "MI6 have used him before. And once they find out about some of our plans, they are going to use him again to foil them." He tossed a file onto the desk for Tony to look at. It contained everything about him. Every mission he went on, every time he was hospitalized, everything._

_"But, he's only a kid." Tony said in disbelief._

_"Does he honestly seem to be a normal child to you??_

_Tony didn't reply._

_"We're going to have to bug the house. You have a new assignment. We want him dead by the end of the month."_

Tony had no clue how he was going to do this. He actually did like Jack, but he knew if he didn't complete his mission, they would have _him_ killed by the end of the month. He remembered the overwhelming surprise he felt when he read about Alex Rider. He felt almost pity. _What right does MI6 have to do this?_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Alex did his best to hide behind Tom as Tony walked into the room. He knew that Mr. Henderson didn't just randomly need to be hospitalized. Tony obviously had something to do with it.

"Good morning class, how are you all this fine morning?"

A few people muttered that they were good; no one liked how he was so cheery.

After the announcements when everyone was in the gym, sitting and chatting, Tony started taking attendance.

"Jason, Tom, Andrew, Riley," There were subtle answers such as _here_ or _present _as Tony went through the list of names "Zack, Alex Rider…" Tony paused briefly to examine the boy. It was as if he was trying to read him. Alex just stared back. Alex knew Tony knew who he was, and he was guessing that Tony had a feeling that Alex knew Tony knew. _This is going to be a bad week._ Alex thought. He just knew it.

* * *

It was lunch time, but Alex decided he wasn't very hungry. He was worried sick about Jack, and was trying to create a plan to scare off Tony. Alex was walking down the hall lost in his thoughts, when he nearly bumped into someone.

"Hello Alex, you should be more attentive when wandering around the school. I'm sure your good at that. Being attentive." It was Tony. Alex didn't say anything. Anyone who would have witnessed this scene would say that Alex was just glaring at Tony, warning him with his eyes. But the truth was that Alex honestly didn't know what to say. The moment was broken when Jennifer and Tom came clambering down the hall.

"Alex!! I need to talk to you!!" Tom yelled. He stopped short when he saw Tony. "Mr. Hangair." He nodded, before pulling Alex away

"I'll see you after school Alex." Tony said in a sort of menacing kind of way.

"What is it guys?" Alex asked.

Tom calmed right down, "Actually, it's really nothing. It looked as if you two wanted to eat each other alive, we thought we'd but in."

"What's the deal with that teacher anyways?" Jennifer asked.

"Well," Alex didn't know what to tell her, now that things were getting dangerous for anyone involved with him again, he didn't want to get her involved. So he told her the truth, "Tony and Jack are going to get married." Ok so it wasn't the whole truth, but it was enough.

"Oh okay. Well is that really a big problem?" she asked.

"It is when he hates you." Alex said quietly

* * *

When Alex got home, he knew something bad was going to happen. Tony had gotten there earlier then him, somehow, and he was just sitting on the couch staring at him. Alex played innocent.

"Hey Tony, how was your first day." He said it as if they didn't even see each other at school. Alex dropped his bag on the floor, and went to grab an apple from the kitchen. Tony still hadn't said anything. _This is actually kind of freaking me out._ Alex thought to himself.

For the next hour, Alex tried in vain to ignore Tony. He worked on some lame homework that made no sense, played his Nintendo DS for a bit; he even started to tidy the place up. But every time he was near Tony, he felt his eyes burning into him. Finally he broke,

"Ok, seriously, what's your deal?" Alex sat on the sofa across from Tony. Tony just kept staring, so Alex decided to play Tony's little game. They stared at each other for about twenty minutes. For most people this would be uncomfortable and just downright weird. But Alex wanted Tony to speak first.

"They say eye's are mirror's of the soul. If that's true, then you must be a very lonely boy full of dark secrets." Tony said finally.

"If that's true," Alex started, "Then you must be a very evil man who's going to die a very painful death."

"Is that a threat?"

"Are you threatened?"

"That depends,"

"On what?" Alex prompted

"Are you dangerous?" Tony continued

"Only to those who are a danger to my friends and family."

"Is that so?" Tony was now standing, slowly moving closer to Alex.

"It is, and many people have learned that lesson first hand." Alex was also standing. They were about a foot away from each other, glaring with pure hatred and disgust.

And that was when it happened. Alex didn't realize what he was doing, he just knew that this man was dangerous, and he lashed out. He went for a kick in the abdomen, which Tony easily blocked. He hadn't realized this before but apparently Tony was better then him when it came to fighting. Maybe he was just getting rusty. Tony managed to get in a punch to the face, but while he was doing that, Alex kicked him in the knee hard enough to make him buckle. But Tony quickly recovered. It turned out that it was a well-matched fight. Alex jabbed, Tony blocked, Tony kicked, Alex blocked. They both had fresh bruises. There was blood streaming down the side of Alex's head, and from his nose. Tony didn't look so good either. But then the tables turned in Tony's favor. He managed a kick to Alex's chest, which sent searing pain throughout his body. _Why there?_ Alex thought as he was crumpled on the floor. Tony must have known about his old bullet wound. And even though it had been two years, it still restricted things that he could do. The kick was hard enough that Alex couldn't move, a single tear mixed with Alex's blood.

Before he knew it, Alex felt Tony's strong hands gripped around his throat. There was a whisper in his ear.

"If you tell _anybody_ I will not only kill Jack, Tom, and Jennifer. But I will make you watch them bleed to death. One by one." Alex could feel the grip getting tighter. Black dots were swimming around him, and he was trying to find a source of air. _This is it. He's gonna kill me._ Alex was getting ready to die. That was when the door opened.

"What the hell is going on??!!" Jack yelled.

* * *

**haha sorry about that, i had to get Alex out of this situation, and sorry it's kinda short. please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex and Tony both froze. Tony's grip loosened, and Alex was finally able to think clearly. Alex was afraid that tony would start putting bullets through people if he didn't say anything, but he didn't know what to say. Nothing to worry about Jack, he's just choking me, no biggie though right?

"Oh my god, Jack I'm sorry. Alex said something about feeling threatened by me, that I was taking his place in this family, and before I knew it he started attacking me. I was just defending myself and was trying to keep him down when you came. I really didn't want you to see Alex's lapse of control." Tony said.

"What!! What the hell are you talking about?" Alex and Tony were now standing. Alex was furious. What was worse was that Jack actually seemed to believe him.

"Oh, Alex, You know I love you as if you were my own son, there's nothing to worry about." Alex knew there was no way he could talk himself out of this one.

"I'm going to take a shower." He simply said.

When Alex arrived at the bathroom, he tore of his shirt and stared. There were new bruises and cuts, the type that he used to get all the time when he was working for MI6. But what disturbed him the most, were the dark blue-purple marks on his neck. It was obvious even to the untrained eye that he had nearly been choked to death. The only way he could hide it was if he wore a hoodie, but that would also be a problem considering it was summer.

Alex slept in on Tuesday. He barely got sleep the night before, tossing and turning all night, trying to figure out how he could get actual evidence against Tony. Although he knew Tony was part of SCORPIA, there was no way he could actually prove it.

Alex produced a yellow paper that he received from the office. "Here's my late slip." He told the teacher. A few bored classmates watched Alex as he sat down.

"Hey Alex, got more cuts and bruises you need to hide? What gang are you involved in this time?" Riley taunted.

"Shut up Riley." Was all Alex said

"Alex, I need to talk to you for a sec." Tony said from the doorway. Alex really didn't want to, but he looked at his science teacher for permission, and when he nodded, Alex reluctantly got up. He followed Tony out. He wasn't sure where he was being led, but he knew it was somewhere private.

Once Riley had finished with his business in the washroom, he went to go get a pop from the vending machine. He knew he had to bring it to his locker because the teachers were very strict about what the kids brought to the classrooms. They were afraid that anything you drink could be mixed with alcohol.

Riley headed down to his locker, swinging his hall pass in his hand. He was trying to figure out Alex Rider. He was an interesting boy, and he didn't actually hate Alex as much as he let on. He was just really curious. Riley was lost in his thoughts when he heard a voice. Not like it's unusual to hear a voice in school, but it was the tone of the voice. The type that tells you to hide. Riley quickly hid behind a garbage can next to the janitors closet, where the voice was coming from.

"-mess my plans up again, you'll truly regret it." Riley stifled a gasp. It was Mr. Hangair. Slowly he moved in closer to see what was happening. There was Alex pushed up against the wall, with Tony grasping his neck.

"I am going to complete my mission, and there is nothing you can do about it." It was the closing type of a sentence, so Riley went back to his position behind the garbage can.

Tony stormed out angrily and headed the opposite way of Riley. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then Alex appeared. He looked weary. As he rubbed his neck he said

"You didn't see anything. No more questions if you know what's good for you." And then he walked away. Riley was surprised. There was no way Alex could have known that he was there. Everyone knew that Mr. Hangair and Alex's guardian were together. But Riley had a feeling this wasn't just a classic case of family abuse.

Alex knew that he had to do something soon. Riley had witnessed something he shouldn't. And Tony was planning on killing him. He wasn't supposed to know that, but it was an obvious plan.

Alex was well aware of the fact that he was being followed to his locker, he knew Riley was trying to be discreet, but he was doing a terrible job. Alex shoved his books into his locker before turning to the boy some feet away who was trying to remain inconspicuous.

"Stop following me Riley." Was all that Alex said before turning to walk away.

"I'm going to find out what's going on, you know that right?" Riley said walking alongside Alex

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Alex said. Riley suddenly went to push Alex up against a wall, but Alex knocked him aside. Riley got up angrily but didn't do anything except stare into Alex's menacing eyes.

"Yes Alex, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Then he turned and walked away. When he was out of view Alex turned to look at the pair of eyes that he had felt on him since Riley appeared. Tony was watching him.

Alex left the house at five in the morning. He had been up the entire night trying to make sure that Tony wasn't going to try anything. It had been sufficiently awkward to try and appear nice to each other in Jack's presence. Alex didn't know what Tony was waiting for. What was with all the fakage?

He wandered around for a few hours, getting his breakfast at a coffee shop that was open twenty four hours, before heading to school. As soon as he was settled in class deep in thought, there was a call for him from the office. There was the usual commotion from the class, when Alex realized something. Riley wasn't there to torture him. He tried not to get worried over that considering that Riley never skipped as he headed to the office.

_Surprise, surprise. _Alex thought as he was sent, once again into an office with Mrs. Jones.

"I know he plans on killing, me but that's all the information I have right now." Alex said immediately.

"That's not why I'm here." Mrs. Jones said.

"Huh?"

"Well, it's a related matter. We believe Tony is at fault, but we don't know any details."

"Well what is it."

Pause

"We believe Tony has abducted Riley."


End file.
